Integration testing may be performed to ensure that a software application operates correctly. Difficulties may arise when performing integration testing because of incompatibilities between an integration tester that is used to test an application and a component, such as a database, that is used by the integration tester to test the application. For example, the integration tester may be incompatible with the database, and cannot execute queries on the database to retrieve data needed to test the application. As a result, uncertainty may exist as to whether an application will operate correctly when deployed in a production setting.